


Those Lonely Hills Can't Be Where He Calls Home

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Arguing, Exile, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: After Tommy's exile, he doesn't know where to go or who to trust, thankfully an anonymous phone number sent to him might just be the answer to all of his problems...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, TommyInnit & Jimmy Donaldson
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	Those Lonely Hills Can't Be Where He Calls Home

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tommy, Jimmy, Alex, Tubbo, Dream, Ghostbur, Karl, other DreamSMP members
> 
> Location: DreamSMP/Beast Complex
> 
> Possible Triggers: Lot's of anger O_o

~~~

The slightest beacon of hope in this mess of an exile came from a beep on his communicator. "Call this number. ???-???-????" The number appeared to be encrypted and Tommy had no clue if he should press it. But he could trust Quackity... right?

_He thought he could trust Tubbo, but look where that got him._

"Tommy?"

"Ghostbur-"

"You know I don't like being called that." He sighed loudly.

" **Wilbur** , Big Q sent me a number that supposedly will help sort things out. Should I dial?"

"Ooh, could they possibly be part of Lads on Tour?"

"I dunno man, I just want someone I can rely on... maybe it's whoever the hell this is..."

"You can rely on me!"

"...Wilbur, I really can't. Your memories are all fucked and shit. I can't rely on someone who I can't even trust to remember his own name!" Guilt filled his face but he couldn't help but agree. Tommy needed someone who was actually _living_ to protect him. 

"Then call them. See who they are and if they sound sketchy hang-up." The wandering spirit replied, a little more of his older brother side showing. Tommy's finger hovered over the dial button. What did he have to lose? So he clicked it.

 _Ring_.

Would they pick up?

_Ring._

Would they even care?

_Ring._

Would they rat him out?

_Ring_

**Would they just hang-up on him?**

_Ring-_

"I swear to god if another one of Dawood or Vinoth or Bhushan's minions got their hands on this number I won't hesitate to throw hands ya hear-"

"I'm sorry?"

"...Tommy?"

"The fuck you going on about Jimmy?"

"Uh don't worry about it. How did you get this number?"

"Big Q gave it to me... he said you'd be able to help me out."

"Hm? What's up... you're awful quiet..."

"It's just that I uh..." He could feel emotions swelling his eyes, a sniffle very visible to the confused man on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, can you hear me? Try to breathe alright?"

"I-I got exiled..."

"What do you mean you got exiled?"

"Fr-from L'manberg, from the Dr-dream SMP, ev-everything..."

"I'm getting in the car, going straight to the DreamSMP. Can you send me your cords? I'll pick you up."

"Jimmy you don't-"

"If you were really thrown out from the entire DreamSMP, then you're gonna need somewhere to stay. Plus we are confronting them."

"N-no don't risk making Dream mad... you won't stand a chance!"

"I've butted heads with the Indian mafia, I've defeated Vinoth and his team of heavily armed men... and you think I can't take on some green man? He's not as powerful as he builds himself up to be."

"I don't know who Vinoth is???"

"Story for when you're older Toms."

"Hey, I'm a big man!" Jimmy chuckled, happy to see he got the boy to lighten up a bit. The pair chatted for a bit as he began his off-roading journey to Tommy's cords. When he finally arrived, the younger blond found solace in his warm embrace, something Ghostbur could never provide. Speaking of which, Ghostbur met Jimmy who wasn't exactly sure what was going on. On the way back to the mainland, Tommy explained with reluctance his situation. "All I did was burn down George's house... I've stood idly by while my home has gotten robbed and destroyed and defaced so many times so why is it different when I do it once to that prick!"

"Can you tell me who you exactly have a problem with?"

"Why...?"

"Just please do."

"Um... well Tubbo-"

"Tubbo? But he's your best friend what happened?"

"We had a fucking plan! And he ruined it deciding to exile me instead all he cares about is a country that has torn apart so many relationships. I hate L'manberg now... it took away my friend..." Jimmy's face fell, now feeling somber but revengeful. "And I guess Dream... and... most all of them at this point has betrayed me. I'm sure Ranboo and Quackity will be next."

"I don't know who Ranboo is but I know Alex damn well. He's not gonna betray you, and I'll make sure of it." Tommy wished he could trust the philanthropist's words. As the lights of L'Manberg came into view, Jimmy parked a little ways away as to not ruin the already very war-torn grass with the wheels. The blond's heart dropped as soon as Dream took notice of him, ax already out.

"Tommy I gave you fair warning. So you basically asked for this." Suddenly he regretted running ahead of Jimmy to see his home again. Another tear threatening to fall, he flinched back violently.

"Jimmy come faster!" The weapon was at his throat until finally, he had appeared behind Dream, grabbing the ax handle.

"Who even-"

"Hey Dream! **I don't think you should do that**." And as swiftly he attacked, all of his power and menace was gone.

"Jimmy, how did you get here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by. Turns out one of my friends got exiled and I just _had_ to come to see why! Let's all go talk in L'manberg shall we?"

"He's not allowed in there." He replied, attempting to reclaim his harsh tone.

"I'm a very kind, reasonable person, wouldn't you say? So I think just this once you can excuse my demanding attitude. Unless you want me to get other third parties involved, I think it'll be best you comply." As calm and peaceful Jimmy was, everyone knew he had the power and the money and the clout to rise and kill careers as he pleased. So all Dream could do was nod, letting him into the walls he tried so hard to keep Tommy out of. Tubbo, Ranboo, Quackity, Eret, Fundy, Niki, and most of the other L'Manberg citizens were now congregating together until they noticed the trio's arrival. Quackity spoke up first.

"YAY JIMMY YOU CAME! ...I mean ahem... Uh guys what's MrBeast doing here?" Tubbo pushed past the excited vice president, anger in his eyes.

"Tommy you were exiled. Why are you here... with MrBeast of all people? He has no power here." Dream wished he could hide his darting eyes at that statement. Jimmy had power everywhere he went, he just chose to rarely use it. That includes his own, personal SMP.

"You're Tubbo right? I've heard such great things about you! Shame you corrupted just like the rest of them..."

"...I had no other choice. I was backed into a corner-"

"Tubbo you are your own person. Tommy told me you had plans to get Techno on your side. The power was on your side and chose to abandon him instead."

"D-don't tell me things I already know!"

"Jimmy stop you're making him cry!"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP DREAM!** " The whole room fell silent, Jimmy's anger seeming so unnatural. "I gave you so many chances to change. I provided resources to help you turn on your violent ways, bought out some land so you could learn to trust and to love with the safety of your friends and what do you do? You turned on them. You waged wars simply because you love control more than you do anyone on this fucking server. Two good men lost their minds and died because of you and I thought you'd grow a conscious then but you kept pushing. I thought you had potential. But when I'm getting phone calls from a 16-year-old telling me he's lost two lives on your SMP and the call of lava tugs at his third, I can't help but wonder just how good of a person you really are." Dream was rarely ever fearful but the venomous words of someone he once could call a hero left him unsettled. Scrapping for any sort of flaws in his arguments, he spoke up.

"A bit hypocritical of you. You've lost some lives pretty young."

"You know I'm a different case. I had people to defend and people who wanted me dead. Most children shouldn't have to go through what I did... Karl."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know why I told you to come here? I saw this place falling apart and I thought you could save it. The kindness in your heart is undeniable. But you went off to go frolic with the other members, rarely taking positions of power and blending into the background rather than doing what's right. I'm disappointed in you." Sapnap, noticing Karl's sad face approached Jimmy with the most cautious of steps.

"I um... I wanna apologize on the behalf of Dream and Karl-"

"Don't act like you didn't bring Tommy and many other members of the server anguish and you didn't encourage Karl's carelessness." Sweat dropped down his face.

"Yep I'ma just go back now..." Jimmy inhaled sharply, contemplating his next steps. Taking notice of Tommy's tenseness, he ran a finger through his hair in an attempt to help him relax.

"Well he's exiled now, I'm sorry but that can't really be changed now..." Tubbo replied softly.

"Those lonely hills can't be where he calls home. I'm taking him back to the Beast Complex and none of you are stopping by without explicit permission. Alex, my car is not too far from the nether portal, go escort Tommy." A bright smile lit up his face as he made his way out of the group of L'manbergians. 

"Come on Big T, let's go home." He turned back sorrowfully at Tubbo but turned away once more.

"Ok now which one of you is Ranboo?" A half enderman nervously stepped forward, scared as to what Jimmy was to yell at him with.

"Th-that'd be m-me..."

"Tommy seems to trust you, if you'd like you can stay with him at the complex."

"Ranboo please..." Tubbo tried convincing him with guilt but he shook his head. His friend needed him.

"That would be wonderful."

"Alright, go join Alex and Tommy. Be warned that I'll be keeping an eye on you." With Ranboo gone, he looked over to Karl. "This SMP is only going to make you worse of a person if you stay, come back to the complex with us." With reluctance, he agreed, promising he'd visit his friends soon. The four now in the car did their best to ignore the screams from the walled country.

By the time Jimmy, Tommy, Alex, Ranboo, and Karl were back at the Beast Complex, Karl and Jimmy had apologized for each others harshness and Chris and Chandler has joined their group. Tommy always thought that his family would be there for him but Wilbur was dead and Techno and Phil clearly didn't care. However; when he found himself in the middle of a strange cuddle pile watching a Disney movie between an enderman hybrid, a sarcastic duck hybrid, a mysterious philanthropist and his three most trusted employees he realized that perhaps found family could mean a little more than the blood you're supposedly bound to.

**For the first time in weeks, Tommy Innit slept easy...**

~~~


End file.
